Breakfast in bed
by Thatweirdassfangirl
Summary: Hiccup and Jack have been together for a few weeks, and Jack has been so nice to Hiccup. Hiccup wants to do something in return so he makes Jack breakfast in bed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! This is my first fanfic, so I really hope you enjoy! **

**This is boyxboy, so if you don't like that...I suggest you leave now.**

**reviews would be very helpful! :D Enjoy~! 3**

It's been a couple weeks already, since when I first met Jack Frost. A couple great weeks, in fact. I've really enjoyed his company...and I'm pretty sure he enjoys mine too. Since I am one of the very few people who's seen him in his lifetime...

He was sleeping soundly next to me when he slightly rolled over on top of me.

"J-Jack..."

"Uhhh...muhhh..."

"Jack, wake up!"

"H-huh?"

"Jack! Y-you're crushing me!"

"Oh! S-sorry, eheheheh..."

He rolled back over to his side of the bed, looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes of his, while he was staring into my piercing green ones. He was always so sweet and wonderful to me. I wanted to do something nice for him...

"Haha, it's fine. Hey, I'm gonna go downstairs real quick and make us breakfast. You still look tired. I'll wake you up when the food is ready."

"You know, I don't have to eat..."

"I know, but I just wanna do something nice for you~"

"Well, aren't you a sweetie?"

"Heheh. I'll be back."

"Alright..."

He went back to sleep as I went downstairs to see a very hungry and anticipated dragon in front of me.

"Haha, hey bud. You hungry?"

He nodded excitedly, waiting for some grub to fill his tummy.

"Alright. Just wait a sec..."

I went over to the corner to fetch a few pounds of fish that was freezing in a bucket of ice that was almost as big as me. Toothless couldn't wait any longer.

He pounced on top of me while I tried to control him.

"JUST WAIT A SECOND! THOR ALMIGHTY!"

He finally jumped off of me so I could actually feed him.

"Jeez, boy. You're that hungry?"

I tossed him the fish and he devoured it in seconds.

"...I'll take that as a yes."

I went over to the cabinets to get some fruit and other goodies and decorated two plates with them to make it pretty. I added some yak milk that wasn't unbearable to drink and I trotted back up the stairs to my room.

"Knock knock knock~!"

*ULTIMATE SNORING*

"...I didn't take that long, did I?"

*still snoring*

"Ugh...WAKE UP, YOU OAF!"

"WUH-"

*BAM*

He fell off the bed and landed on his ass. I couldn't help but laugh so hard.

"Ahahahaha hey, breakfast is ready."

"Jee, way to tell me..."

"Hehe."

I placed his plate on the bed in in front of him. He looked somewhat shocked...

"Wow...YOU made THIS?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"It's beautiful!"

He took a large bite.

"OH. MY. GOD."

"WHAT?!"

"It's..."

"...yeah?"

"DELICIOUS! YOU HAVE TO TRY THIS!"

"I have a plate of my o-"

Without listening he just shoved the food in my mouth. Wow, it was delicious. I'm a pretty good cook.

We eventually just decided to share one dish, for we weren't really that hungry. I gave my dish to toothless. I would've given it to my father, but he's gone for Thor knows how long, Again. But that didn't matter, I had Jack and Toothless. My two best friends. Well, one best friend and a boyfriend.

It took me awhile to actually get used to calling Jack that. But what did it matter? We love each other and that's that. There's nothing to really be ashamed of.

We finished eating and went out to have a little fun as usual, since I didn't have any work or anything important to do.

BUT NOT THE TYPE A FUN JACK WANTS TO HAVE.

...That comes later in the night...

*ahem* erm...yeah...anyways...

We decided to go flying and have a snowball fight like we do every other day. Toothless was too tired to go flying. Jack was perfectly fine with that.

But we ended up just flying. I had finally got used to flying with jack. After all, he was just as fast as Toothless. I even remember how many times he wanted to race Toothless.

I loved feeling the wind in my face while being caressed by Jack in his arms. I had gotten used to his temperature, and I'm pretty sure he had gotten used to mine.

He did a few flips and twirls and other tricks he hadn't shown me yet. The sun was finally setting. We hadn't realized how time flew by. I guess that's what happens when you're in love.

Then, again, that terrible thought ran past my mind...the thought of me passing one day, and leaving Jack to suffer pain and sadness the rest of his immortal life. I tried to ignore the thought and nestled into jacks sweater. We tried to cherish the time we had with each other while we had it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Finally updated it! Sorry for the wait...this chapter is a little shorter than the first one, but I hope you enjoy! :D**

We finally landed in front of my house and it was almost completely dark out.

We went inside and up to my bedroom to go to bed even though we weren't even tired...

"...Hiccup..." Jack whispered.

"...yeah, Jack?"

"Are you tired?"

"No, not really..."

"Well...I know something we can do..."

"Um...what?"

I was kinda scared when I saw his mischievous grin plastered on his face...oh boy, what does he have in mind...

"Well..."

He scooted closer to me, as he slowly felt my body with his cold hands. Starting from my chest he rubbed down and stopped at my waist, as he he leaned his face to my ear and said...

"TICKLE FIGHT!"

"AHHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOPPP!"

He tickled me so much and I laughed so hard that we both fell off the bed and plopped on the floor.

We could NOT stop laughing.

It took a while to notice that our faces were so close... The laughing died down as he slowly leaned in for a kiss...

"HICCUP! WHAT'S ALL THE NOISE ABOUT!" As my dad burst into my room, he saw me just laying on the floor...

"What...are you doing..."

"Um...I uh... Fell...that's what that loud thump was..."

"Why did you fall?"

"Uh...I was having a nightmare? Yeah..."

"Ok then...well, keep the noise down. You know I have to get up early in the morning!"

"Yeah, I know..."

He then shut the door behind him without saying another word.

"...goodnight..." I said in a quiet voice.

Jack was still on top of me.

"Well, he just ruined the moment." He said as he slowly got back up.

"Haha, oh well... I guess we should just go to- SNEAK ATTAAAAACK!"

I tackled him on the bed, not loud enough so my father would come bursting down the door.

I began tickling him back for revenge.

"AHAHAHAHA! OK OK! YOU GOT ME HAHAHAHA!"

He then rolled over on top of me. We were both silent for a while, when he leaned in again and kissed me. WITHOUT my dad interrupting, thank you very much. He kissed me so passionately ass I pushed back into the kiss. Oh Thor, I was so in love. I could tell he was too.

We finally broke our faces apart, as a small laugh escaped past our lips. We were finally tired after all the tickling. We finally went to bed in each others arms...

"You better not crush me again."

"Haha, I can make no promises..."

I sighed and we finally fell asleep.

**I hoped you enjoyed this short little fanfic! :)**


End file.
